kyuhyun dan penyesalannya
by teukiechu
Summary: Bagaimana jika doamu erkabul namun kau menyesal?Bagaimana kau merasa membutuhkannya saat dia tak bersamu lagi?


Judul : Kyuhyun dan Penyesalannya

Main Cast : Kyuhyun

Genre : Brothership, sad, AU

Author Notes : Ceritanya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita dengan kehidupan anda. Typo bertebaran dan tata bahasa kurang sesuai dengan EYD

_Jika waktu masih bisa ku putar kembali_

_Jika ucapanku dapat ku tarik kembali_

_Jika aku masih bisa meminta_

_Ku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku, hyung_

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku kuat-kuat, berharap tidak ada air mata yang menetes turun dan akan membasahi pipiku. Aku benci menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tidak suka menjadi lemah dan lagipula aku seorang pria. Bukankah pantang bagi seorang pria untuk meneteskan air mata apalagi hanya masalah sepele seperti ini.

Tuhan, bolehkan aku mengharapkan sesuatu? Bukankah sebentar lagi aku berulang tahun. Anggaplah permintaan ini sebagai hadiah. Aku ingin dia lenyap dari hidupku. Karena kehadirannya, karena segala hal tentangnya, ia selalu saja menjadi yang utama.

Aku sangat membencinya! Sangat-sangat benci padanya! Ia selalu menghancurkan hidupku. Bahkan sepertinya, keberadaannya di dunia ini tidak lebih untuk selalu mengganggu hari-hariku.

_Jika boleh, aku ingin ia tidak ada._

_Tidak disini._

_Tidak di rumah ini._

_Tidak di sekolah._

_Tidak di manapun._

_Dimanapun._

Permintaanku tidak salah kan? meskipun aku sadar bahwa permintaanku ini sangat egois, kejam dan tak masuk akal.

Siang ini, matahari begitu terik memancarkan sinarnya. Maklum, di Korea Selatan sekarang memasuki musim panas (anggap saja seperti itu) Dan aku rasa juga tidak ada satu orang pun yang cukup bodoh yang bersedia untuk menantangnya. Aku mendengus kesal, ketika mendapati Audy milik Leeteuk hyung terparkir di depan rumah, itu artinya dia sudah pulang dari kampus. Tumben juga jam segini dia sudah pulang. Biasanya dia baru pulang paling cepat jam 6 sore. Saat ini aku benar-benar malas jika harus melihat wajahnya, yang entah mengapa, menurut orang lain sangat innocent, ganteng atau apalah itu, pujian-pujian kosong tak beralasan menurutku.

Kalian pasti heran mengapa aku sangat membenci hyung yang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku? Mungkin jika kalian ku ceritakan kalian akan mengerti. Ya, tentu saja aku memiliki alasan atas segala sikapku padanya. Bagiku ia sama sekali tidak menampilkan figur hyung yang bisa mengayomi dongsaengnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" sapa nya yang menurutku basa-basi. cihhh! Aku sangat membenci senyumannya itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak bergeming mendengar sapaannya.

"Hi Kyu" suara lain yang lebih lembut yang terdengar lebih merdu, ikut juga menyapaku.

"Oh ada Yesung Hyung juga" sahutku, tersenyum manis, berusaha menampilkan yang termanis yang aku punya. Yesung hyung, sahabat Leeteuk hyung yang juga merupakan Hyung-nya Ryeowook, sahabat baikku.

Oh Tuhan. jika boleh memilih, terang-terangan tentu saja aku akan memilih Yesung Hyung untuk menjadi hyungku. Yang ku tahu, Yesung hyung sangat berprestasi dari masa Sekolah Dasar sampai Kuliah. Tidak seperti hyungku yang pemalas, bodoh, pernah tinggal kelas. Dia sibuk mengurus karier modeling yang ia tekuni dari SMA.

Yesung hyung membalas senyumku dengan senyumnya yang tidak kalah manis. Dan aku langsung bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarku, masih tanpa sekalipun memperdulikan kehadirannya. Mencoba tidak menganggap dirinya. Berlalu dan menghilang begitu saja.

Alunan lagu Doll dari Hye Sung feat Ji Hoon memenuhi sudut-sudut kamarku, menemaniku yang sedang larut dalam setumpuk tugas sekolah yang harus ku selesaikan. Sambil ikut berdendang, seolah aku sedang berduet dengan mereka, aku terus asyik mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang ada di depanku.

Klik. Lagu berhenti tiba-tiba. Serta merta aku langsung menoleh ke arah rak dimana disc playerku berada. Dan betul saja, ia sedang berdiri di sana dengan senyum dan dimple yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Ada apa?!" tanyaku ketus

"Eomma dan appa sudah menunggumu di bawah untuk makan"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Jangan begitu Kyu. Kau khan belum makan apapun sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi. Lagipula kau itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi kau masih butuh banyak asupan gizi"

Mwo! Apa katanya? Masa pertumbuhan? dia mau menghinaku atau mengejek dirinya sendiri. Dia jauh lebih tua dariku tapi tinggi badanku jauh melebihinya

" Hahaahaha! Sudahlah, jangan bersikap seperti yeoja yang sedang diet"

Dan dari segala rasa sebalku terhadapnya, inilah yang paling membuatku sebal. Ketika aku masih dalam rasa sebalku terhadapnya, dan ia malah tertawa. Bisa tidak sih dia lebih serius daripada ini ? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku sangat tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

"Huft! Turunlah. Nanti aku menyusul"

"Oke. Ku tunggu di bawah ya" sebelum pergi, ia mengacak-acak rambutku dan itu membuatku makin kesal.

Aku hanya mengangguk tipis. Sekilas aku jadi memandangi foto kami berdua yang sengaja Eomma letakkan di atas meja belajarku. Saat itu, aku masih kelas satu SD dan Leeteuk hyung kelas empat. Kami masih akur, atau mungkin yang lebih tepatnya aku belum antipati seperti ini padanya. Di dalam foto itu, Leeteuk hyung merangkullu. Aku dan dia tampak begitu manis di sana, khas anak-anak.

Tapi semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku mulai bisa mengerti dan membedakan. Aku mulai membanding-bandingkannya dengan kakak laki-laki teman-temanku yang lain, hingga akhirnya aku memperoleh satu kesimpulan, dia bukanlah sesosok kakak yang bisa di banggakan. Semua itu di perparah oleh sikapnya yang nakal dan iseng, serta orang tuaku yang lebih memperhatikannya di banding aku.

Kenyataan-kenyataan itu membuatku tidak suka padanya, tidak suka akan kehadirannya, hingga tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai antipati kepadanya. Dan perlahan kami pun menjauh.

Sekuat apapun kamu mencari, kamu tidak akan menemukan satupun foto aku dan dia masa sekarang ini. Karena aku tidak pernah mau di foto dekatnya. Sama sekali tidak.

Ahh ya, bukankah tadi ia menyuruhku untuk makan malam, lagipula cacing-cacing di perutku sudah saling menggeliat menantikan makanan. Segera setelah merapikan alat tulisku, aku bergegas menuju ruang makan. Dari tangga, aku bisa melihat, bagaimana Eomma dan dan Appa mengelus-elus punggungnya. Hal yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan secara bersamaan padaku. Nafsu makan yang tadinya menggebu hebat, menguap tiba-tiba, sebelum terlihat, aku segera berbalik menuju kamarku kembali. Di balik pintu kamar, aku terduduk dalam diamku, meremas-remas tanganku, entah untuk apa.

Aku benci semuanya. Aku iri padanya. Iri akan apa yang ia bisa dapatkan dengan mudah dan aku tidak. Iri karena ia bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang tuaku di banding aku. Eomma dan Appa sangat sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka yang berpusat di Jepang tapi mereka sering menyediakan waktu pulang ke Korea untuk memastikan Leeteuk hyung tidak berbuat onar. Ya, hanya demi DIA mereka rela menempuh perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea. Dan rasa iri itu terus memelukku erat malam itu. Menjadi satu-satunya teman yang menyatu dengan sepinya udara. Menjadi senyawa tak terlihat namun terasa di balik dinginnya lantai keramik.

_Tuhan, jangan salahkan aku jika membencinya. Jangan salahkan aku jika rasa benci itu kini membelenggu diriku_.

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan pisau yang kugunakan untuk mengoleskan selai coklat ke atas rotiku, ketika Eomma mengatakan bahwa pagi ini DIA yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah dan begitu juga nanti, ia yang akan menjemputku. Ini semua karena supir pribadiku sedang sakit. Ingin rasanya aku menolak. Tapi apa daya, kata-kata Eomma adalah sederet kalimat yang langsung tersegel dengan cap tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. Aku terpaksa menyetujuinya daripada nantinya akan menimbulkan masalah. Jika eomma marah, uang jajanku akan jadi sasarannya. Haissshhh! Eomma memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja saja. Padahal tadi aku sudah bilang akan naik subway atau taksi saja. Tapi Eomma menolak dengan alasan kampus hyung dan sekolahku searah dan jam pulang kami hari ini sama. Katanya dengan begitu bisa menghemat uang jajanku.

"Kau senang hyung antar ke sekolah? sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau ku antar" dengan spontan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. Yang buru-buru langsung aku singkirkan.

"Ish. Jangan menyentuhku"

"Haha.." lihatlah, ia hanya terkekeh, padahal itu yang tambah membuatku sebal terhadapnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku hanya diam dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Suara dentum dari lagu rock atau metal atau sama sajalah namanya, yang demi apapun bisa merusak gendang telinga orang yang mendengarnya, menjadi suara-suara asing yang ada di dalam mobil ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangkap satu katapun dari lagu-lagu yang terus berkumandang ini. Hentakan drum dan teriakan sekencang mungkin, hanya itulah yang aku rasa ada di dalam lagu ini. Tapi sepertinya DIA tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli. Kepalanya ikut bergoyang-goyang dan tangannya ia pukul-pukulkan ke stir mobil. Berlebihan, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar ingin sujud sukur ketika akhirnya mobil ini memasuki pekarangan sekolahku. Setidaknya delapan jam ke depan, aku terbebas darinya. Meski sialnya, pulang nanti aku harus menghadapi suasana seperti ini lagi.

Buru-buru aku langsung turun dari mobil dan sedikit berlari kecil menjauh.

"Kyu, siapa yang mengantarmu? sepertinya bukan supirmu?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sisi kiriku.

"DIA"

"Dia siapa?"

"Leeteuk Hyung" jawabku akhirnya, amat pelan, dan terpaksa. Berharap bisa menemukan nama lain untuk aku sebut. Bahkan rasanya aku lebih senang menyebut nama Lee ahjussi, supirku.

"Oh ya? WOW! kemajuan rupanya?"

"Kemajuan apa?"

"Kemajuan karena kau mau juga diantar olehnya. Bukannya aku bilang kau tidak suka kalau dia ada di sampingmu

"Yak! Jika tidak karena eomma yang memaksaku. Aku tidak sudi berada di dekatnya"

"Hahahaaha! Kyu... Kyu...! Sampai kapan kau mau menebar kebencian ke hyungmu? Aku sangat heran kenapa kau sangat membenci hyung kandungmu sendiri? Kata Yesung hyung, dia sangat baik. Sangat berbeda dari ceritamu yang seolah-olah Leeteuk hyung hanya benalu di keluargamu.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Wookie karena bukan kamu yang mengalaminya"

"Terserah kau saja Kyu"

"Eh iya Kyu. Hampir saja aku lupa. Aku ada perlu di ruangan Kim Seongsanim. Temani aku ya" Tanpa persetujuan dariku, Ryeowook langsung saja menarik lenganku agar ikut bersamanya menemui Kim Seongsanim yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang guru.

"Selamat pagi seongsanim" sapa Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badan, begitu pula denganku.

"Selamat pagi. Ada perlu apa Kim Ryeowook" sahutnya ramah.

"Saya dititipi ini dari Kim Jong Woon" Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke Kim Seongsanim

"Ohh, Kim Jong Woon ya? di mana dia sekarang ?"

"Dia sekarang berkuliah di Chungwoon University"

"Dia siswa yang cerdas. Saya yakin suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan sukses"

Tiba-tiba aku seperti merasa terasing oleh dua orang di dekatku ini. Mereka mulai sibuk membicarakan tentang prestasi-prestasi Yesung hyung yang memang seorang juara olimpiade matematika di sekolahku. Dulu Leeteuk hyung juga sekolah disini tapi setiap harinya dia hanya membuat onar.

" Hyung nya Kyuhyun dulu juga bersekolah di sini, seongsanim"

Sial. Kenapa Ryeowook berkata seperti itu. EEeeerrrrr! Apa dia lupa kalau aku sangat membenci sesuatu yang berbau Leeteuk.

"Oh ya ? siapa ?"

"Park Jungsoo, seongsanim" jawabku dengan terpaksa

"Park Jungsoo ? oh iya-iya saya ingat. Yang hampir saja di keluarkan karena terlibat tawuran, iya kan ?"

Tuhan, apa pula guru di hadapanku ini tidak sama sekali menyaring ucapannya. Rasanya di depan Ryeowook tadi ia berkata dengan nada yang manis dan amat terkesan. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu meremehkan ketika di hadapanku.

Ini semua gara-gara DIA. Selalu karenanya.

"Seperti itulah kira-kira" sahutku berusaha biasa saja. "Wookie, ke kelas yuk, Aku belum menyalin catatan yang kemarin.." sambungku lagi, merasa tidak sanggup jika harus ada disini terus.

"Eh, catatan ?"

"Iya..catatan.." ulangku sambil mencubit tangannya, memberinya kode, bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama disini.

"Ayo..ayo.. Kami permisi dulu seongsaenim." tanpa berkata-kata dan hanya tersenyum, aku langsung menarik tangan Wookie

"Ehm..Kyu" Ryeowook menahan tanganku dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Mianhae"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf ?"

"Masalah tadi. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Jangan marah padaku ya,Kyu"

"Lupakanlah..."

Bukan pertama kali. Ya, bisa di bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya, aku mendengar catatan buruk tentangnya di sekolah ini. Hampir semua guru yang pernah mengajar Leeteuk hyung dan kemudian mengajarku, pasti akan membuka kartu-kartu aib miliknya, entah ia yang dulu sering bolos, cabut jam pelajaran, ulangan yang selalu remidial, dan sebagainya. Belum lagi, kakak kelas yang mendatangiku untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, mereka adalah korban-korban dari permainan cinta Leeteuk hyung yang memang terkenal sebagai seorang playboy.

Dan selalu saja aku yang ikut terkena getahnya. Tidak berbuat namun ikut terseret. Wajar kan jika aku tidak ingin mengenalnya ?

Jika biasanya, bel pulang sekolah itu terasa menyenangkan, maka kali ini aku merasa yang sebaliknya. Karena setengah jam ke depan, aku harus terkungkung di tempat yang sama lagi dengannya. Ah, mengingat namanya saja aku sudah malas

Belum lagi, hari ini secara aklamasi aku di tunjuk untuk menyanyi di depan pengurus yayasan sekolah besok pagi. Aku yang memang anggota dari kelompok paduan suara di sekolahku, menyukai bidang tarik suara, tapi untuk menyanyi di depan umum secara mendadak tanpa latihan sebelumnya dan seorang diri. Aku benar-benar mual jika memikirkan bagaimana penampilanku besok.

Rasanya besok aku ingin mengurung diri saja di kamar, dan pura-pura amnesia dengan kewajiban ini, meski rasanya itu tidak mungkin, karena wali kelasku langsung menelpon Eomma tadi untuk mengabarkan ini. Dan Eomama yang memang sejak kecil suka tampil, tentu saja langsung penuh semangat menyambut ini.

"Kau lama sekali Kyu. Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua puluh menit

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku hanya menarik tangannya, mengajaknya ke parkiran mobil, dan diam sampai sekarang, aku sudah sampai di rumah.

"Kamu kenapa Kyu? Wajahku kusut seperti baju yang belum distrika. Apa kau sakit? " tanya Eomma akhirnya, ketika kami bertiga berkumpul di meja makan.

"Gwaenchana eomma" jawabku singkat.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

"Bohong" celetuk Leeteuk hyung, yang menurutku sama artinya dengan mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Kyu! ceritakan pada Eomma kalau kau ada masalah? Atau kau sedang tegang karena besok kau menyanyi di depan banyak orang. Apa kau demam panggung?"

"Ani" kilahku lagi.

"Wah Kyu! besok mau menyanyi ya? kenapa tidak bilang pada hyung. Besok hyung akan datang. Hyung sudah lama tidak mendengarmu menyanyi"

"Andwae!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak kencang. Membuat Eomma dan Leeteuk hyung langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Leeteuk khan hyungmu, kyu?" Eomma kaget akan reaksi ku barusan

"Justru karena itu, Aku tidak mau DIA datang besok!" aku berdiri, membiarkan nasiku yang masih tersisa separuh di piring. Aku sudah muak.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih Kyu. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu ke hyungmu?"

"Cukup Eomma, tidak ada yang bisa aku banggakan dari Leeteuk hyung ! Dia hanya akan membuatku malu, kakak laki-laki mereka, semuanya berprestasi, tidak seperti anak kesayangan eomma itu !" raungku lagi

"Kyu!" Eomma menatapku tajam, belum pernah sebelumnya begini, membuat nyaliku menciut karena telah melawannya, namun terlanjur, aku tetap pada pendirianku, berdiri di atas apa yang aku yakini.

"Apa ?! Eomma selalu membelamya ! semua memang lebih menyayanginya di banding aku ! padahal dari dulu aku yang selalu masuk tiga besar, Aku tidak pernah membuat malu keluarga dengan berkali-kali di panggil ke BP. tapi kenapa semuanya lebih sayang padanya ?!"

Segala hal yang aku rasakan selama ini akhirnya terbuncah keluar, di iringi oleh isakan tangisku, aku meluapkan semuanya. Tentang rasa iriku, tentang ketidak sukaanku. Semuanya.

"Aku membencimu hyung!" seperti adegan-adegan yang sering aku lihat dalam drama, dengan tangis yang berurai, aku naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarku. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Eomma yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

Aku terus menangis, meski wajahku telah ku dekapkan ke dalam bantal. Dan benar saja kan, menangis hanya bisa membuat dadaku sesak, aku tidak suka begini.

LEETEUK, memang hanya dia yang membuatku cengeng seperti ini, sekarangpun ia membuatku bertengkar dengan Eomma. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan.

_Aku tidak ingin ia ada disini._

Mata panda. Itu yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi daerah sekitar mataku dengan sempurna. Membuat wajahku jadi terlihat aneh. Padahal tinggal satu jam lagi aku harus tampil, menghibur semua tamu yang telah hadir. Tapi yang paling sial, aku sama sekali belum berlatih. Sejak kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin, aku hanya menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, lagu apa yang harus aku nyanyikan nanti. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Aku mencoba menenangkan hatiku, sambil menghapal lirik lagu yang diberikan guruku, aku mencoba mensugesti diriku untuk lebih positif. Ku panjatkan doa agar semua bisa baik-baik saja, meski melihat persiapanku tentu saja semua jadi terasa berat. Sepertinya perlu ada campur tangan Tuhan yang besar untuk membuatku sukses nanti.

"Kyu. ini kamu tampil.." perutku seperti melilit dan ditikam jatuh ke bawah mendengar rentetan kata itu. Aku belum siap dan tidak akan siap sepertinya.

Setelah berdoa beberapa kali, melafalkan hampir semua ayat-ayat yang aku bisa, memohon kepada ia satu-satunya Zat yang paling bijak, aku melangkah ke atas panggung. Lagi-lagi rasa gugup setengah mati menggentayangiku ketika ku saksikan puluhan orang yayasan dan para orang tua murid yang datang. Semua baris lirik yang ku hapal tadi menghilang entah kemana. Kepalaku terasa kosong, nyaris tak berisi.

Denting piano mulai di mainkan, dan suaraku tidak keluar sama sekali. Lagipula aku sendiri kan juga tidak mengerti harus menyanyikan lagu apa. Aku benar-benar tak ada akal, dan hanya ingin turun dari panggung ini lalu menangis.

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar, ketika intro telah lewat dan tak ada satupun alunan lagu yang ku nyanyikan. Guruku yang berdiri di bawah panggung, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya berusaha memberi tahuku sesuatu, namun sia-sia, aku seperti tak dapat mencerna apapun saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah darimana, ku dengar suara gitar, bukan hanya itu, aku juga begitu mengenal petikannya, dan lagu apa yang di mainkan.

Di ujung panggung, terlihat Leeteuk hyung sedang memetik gitar ia tersenyum ke arahku yang masih kaget dengan kehadirannya, yang harus aku akui sangat membantuku dan tentu saja menyelamatkanku. Ia terus saja memainkan gitarnya, dan melirikku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan lagu yang telah ia kami berdua. Lagu yang di ajarkan kakek ketika kami masih SD Ketika aku masih mau berduet dengan Leeteuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung mendekat ke arahku saat aku menyelesaikan lagu ia menggenggam tanganku, dan mengajakku memberi hormat kepada para tamu undangan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak menampik tangannya, meski tangan itu menyentuh tubuhku, karena tanpa ia sadari, untuk pertamakalinya pula, aku melihatnya berbeda, tidak seperti hyungku yang biasanya.

"Gomawo" bisikku

Ia menatapku, dan kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tertegun, tatapan itu, senyum itu, apakah selama ini, hal-hal itulah yang terlalu sibuk aku tampik hingga aku tidak peduli akan segala perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Ia sudah terlihat dewasa saat ini, wajahnya tidak lagi sebengal dulu, dan aku baru menyadarinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

_Apakah selama ini, tindakanku sangat keterlaluan padanya ?_

Setelah peristiwa itu, meski tetap antipati, namun sikapku jauh melunak padanya. Aku berusaha tersenyum atau tidak lagi menatapnya sinis, satu hal yang dulu tidak pernah aku lakukan terhadapnya.

Aku juga kembali menjalankan aktivitasku seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Aku kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukuku, satu hal yang aku tahu, akan jauh membedakanku dengan Leeteuk hyung, prestasi kami di sekolah. Setidaknya itulah yang aku tahu dari guru-guru. Dan satu lagi, untuk membuktikan ke-eksistensianku, aku memutuskan untuk ikut Perkemahan dan Pelatihan Ilmiah Remaja. Aku tidak ingin di samakan dengan Leeteuk hyung yang 'nol' prestasi.

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu aku membuat segala hal yang di perlukan untuk kegiatan tersebut, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang 'aneh'. Satu-satunya hiburan yang menemaniku hanyalah timeline twitter yang terpampang di layar laptopku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?"

Aku menoleh, dan bingung mendapati Leeteuk Hyung ada di rumah. Lha, bukannya dia bilang dia mau menginap di rumah Yesung Hyung selama beberapa hari

"Hyung. Kau ada di sini?" Lihatkan, setidaknya aku tidak seperti dulu. Sekarang aku sudah mau menanggapinya.

"Ada beberapa barang yang ketinggalan, mau hyung bantu ?" tawarnya, sambil duduk di sebelahku, sama sekali tidak melepas jaket atau sekedar mengganti dulu bajunya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Dan entahlah apakah otaknya sudah terbalik, sehingga baginya penolakan adalah persetujuan, yang jelas saat ini ia mulai membantuku untuk menggunting-gunting kertas. Dalam diam kami bekerja sama, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Err.. hyung mau kuambilkan minum." tawarku, lagi-lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan tanpa jawaban darinya, aku langsung saja ngacir ke dapur untuk mengambilkannya segelas air putih.

Tubuhku terpaku, ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapanku. Entah bagaimana caranya, DIA sepertinya dengan sukses menumpahkan cat air di hasil karyaku yang telah ku kerjakan sejak tadi. Di dorong emosi, dan mungkin juga karena rasa letihku, tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk mendengar penjelasannya, ia menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah, namun sama sekali tak menyentuh hatiku, aku langsung saja menyiramkan segelas air yang ada di tanganku, tepat ke kepalanya.

"Aku membencimu Hyung! Kau selalu merusak semuanya ! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku" aku meraung-raung putus asa. Segala rasa kesal, lelah, emosi, bingung dan sebagainya bercampur, membuat tubuhku tidak terkendali.

Leeteuk hyung hanya menatapku lirih. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka atas reaksiku ini. Tapi masa bodoh dengan semuanya, aku benci padanya. Dan perlu beberapa kali lagi, aku katakan itu untuk menunjukkan rasa benci ini ?!

"Kyuuuuu ?!" Eomma dan Appa yang sejak tadi diam di kamar, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kami. Bisa kau bayangkan mungkin, Leeteuk dengan tubuh basah kuyup, lantai ruang keluarga yang berserakan dengan berbagai kertas dan alat-alat lainnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama seruangan dengan pengacau ini, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku, aku benar-benar menyesal mengijinkannya ikut campur. Harusnya aku bisa mengira dari awal, ia akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Ternyata jauh di luar dugaanku, Leeteuk adalah sosok yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Keesokan paginya, tepat di depan kamarku, aku menemukan sekardus hasil karyanya yang sama persis dengan apa yang telah aku buat, bahkan jauh lebih bagus dan lebih rapi. Baru aku tahu, ternyata ia berbakat juga di bidang prakarya.

Saat aku akan berangkat pagi itu, ia belum bangun, entahlah sampai jam berapa ia begadang menyelesaikan semua ini. Di buru waktu, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya hari itu.

Aku mengikuti perkemahan dengan lancar, segala hal yang kakak kelas perintahkan ku coba kerjakan dengan baik, meski bentakan-bentakan mereka tercipta memang untuk menciutkan nyali kami semua

Dan hari ini, setelah dua hari satu malam, akhirnya datang juga hari kebebasan itu. Aku sudah rindu rumah, rindu kamarku dan kasurnya yang empuk. Dan tentu saja, aku masih berhutang kata terima kasihku pada Leeteuk hyung. Segala peralatan elektronik yang disita, seperti ponsel dan Ipod sudah di kembalikan, aku sendiri langsung mengabarkan supir agar di jemput nanti setelah upacara penutupan.

Di tatapnya kotak putih berisi tiramitsu, di bawanya hati-hati kotak itu, dan ia letakkan di jok mobilnya, berharap tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada cake itu, hingga nanti diterima oleh pemiliknya. Hari ini Kyuhyun ulang tahun dan di tangannya sekarang adalah hadiah untuk adikknya. Kue kesukaan adiknya, adik semata wayangnya, dan ia sangat berharap cake ini dapat membuat adiknya tersenyum senang saat menemukannya di rumah nanti. Bayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyu Melihat kue ini. Kyuhyun pasti senang

"Saengil Chukkae, Kyu. Hyung harap kau selalu bahagia di hidupmu" ucap Leeteuk dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan, ia mulai memacu mobilnya, kecepatannya benar-benar rendah, ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi guncangan dan kemudian cake itu akan hancur, tidak boleh terjadi. Bahkan dalam hati ia berujar, matipun ia rela asalkan cake itu tetap utuh.

Berkali-kali mobil di belakangnya menghujaninya dengan rentetan klakson, namun ia tidak peduli ada yang jauh lebih penting. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cake itu, memastikan bahwa letaknya tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

Semua tampak aman, hingga di perempatan jalan yang besar, ketika lampu hijau jalurnya masih menyala terang, dan mobilnya berbelok ke kanan, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan besar mencoba menyalipnya dari sisi kiri. Bahu jalan yang sempit, menimbulkan gesekan keras pada body kedua mobil, mobilnya terus berputar dan oleng tanpa kendali, dan akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak tiang-tiang lampu, menyilang di jalur subway dengan bagian depan terangkat ke taman-taman jalan.

Dadanya terasa sesak, ke alpaannya memakai sabuk pengaman membuat ia terlempar ke belakang dan lalu terbentur ke stir mobilnya sendiri. Dengung-dengung suara serta seperti ada yang mengalir dari kedua telinganya, membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mata, dan perlahan semua tampak memudar. Tapi ia tahu satu, tangan kirinya masih bisa merasa, kotak itu masih di tempatnya, tetap di tempatnya.

Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Di mulai dengan kedatangan Yesung hyung untuk menjemputku disini, dan bukannya eomma, appa, ataupun Leeteuk hyung serta wajah Yesung hyung yang terlihat panik. Aku tahu pasti. Sesuatu telah terjadi, dan tampaknya itu begitu parah.

Kecurigaanku semakin terbukti, ketika Yesung hyung membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam parkiran sebuah rumah sakit. Belum apa-apa saja bulu kudukku sudah merinding tidak karuan. Aku mencoba tenang dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar semua baik-baik saja tapi tidak bisa. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak, Ingin bertanya, tapi aku merasa takut mendengar jawaban yang akan Yesung hyung berikan nantinya. Seolah aku bisa menebak jawaban itu akan membuatku kehilangan.

Yesung hyung merangkulku dan mengajakku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Dari tangannya yang dingin aku bisa merasa bahwa ada ketegangan atau apapun namanya, yang berhubungan dengan orang terdekat kami. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Sejak tadi, aku telah menduga meski di waktu yang sama aku juga menampiknya, ini berhubungan dengan Leeteuk hyung.

Aku langsung ingin menangis, ketika aku melihat orang tuaku berpelukan. Dugaanku pasti benar, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Leeteuk hyung., Aku ingin tahu, tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak mampu mendengar satu jawaban pun tentang keadaan ini. dan aku juga tahu, semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kabar buruk.

"Keluarganya Park Jungsoo" seorang dokter, keluar dari ruangan yang atasnya baru ku sadari bertuliskan ICU. Kami semua langsung mendekat, termasuk aku, meski pada kenyataannya akulah yang belum tahu ada apa dengan semua ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke dalam, manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya.." ujar dokter itu pelan, lantas menepuk-nepuk pundak Appa. Dan aku memperhatikan ketika dokter itu berlalu, apa maksudnya dengan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Apa yang terjadi pada hyungku?!

Dan meski menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, aku berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Baru di ambang pintu, langkahku terhenti. Air mata tak lagi dapat ku bendung, semua tumpah, dan aku juga sama sekali tidak ingin menahannya.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekat, mendekat ke arahnya yang tampak begitu lemah, di balik segala perban yang membalut kepala, lengan, dada. Matanya terbuka, ia sadar, dan aku menatapnya, dengan tatapanku yang paling ramah yang aku miliki, bukan tatapan permusuhan yang selama ini aku tunjukkan, melainkan tatapan seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

"Hyung" panggilku pelan, di antara entah sudah berapa ratus rinai air mata yang jatuh sejak aku masuk kemari tadi.

Ia tersenyum, dan aku akui sekarang, ia tampak begitu tampan dan mengesankan bak seorang malaikat. Hah, kemana saja aku selama ini, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku mempunyai Hyung sepertinya.

"Uljima Kyu. Saengil chukkahamnida" lafalnya, suaranya tidak keluar, tapi aku mengerti apa yang di maksud.

"Hyung! Mianhae. Selama ini aku keterlaluan padamu. Aku selalu mengingkari perasaanku bahwa aku menyayangimu" ujarku tersengal-sengal, seolah ada yang memberi tahuku, bahwa aku harus mengatakannya dengan cepat, selama ia masih bisa mendengar segalanya.

"Gomawo Kyu. Sudah lama hyung ingin mendengar ini darimu. Mianhae Kyu. Mian jika selama ini hyung telah mengacaukan hidupmu"

Dan tangisku kembali pecah. Kenapa harus seperti ini ? kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini dulu baru aku bisa mengaku tentang semuanya. Kemana aku selama ini ? kenapa aku harus membiarkannya menunggu selama ini. kenapa ?!

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom malgeun namaneui dangshin_

_Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul_

_Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_

_Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul_

_Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

_Saengil chukha hamnida OOH_

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

_Dangshineui saengireul_

(Winter Child- Suzy Miss A)

Leeteuk hyung memaksakan dirinya menyanyikan lagu untukku. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras mendengar suara merdunya. Ada menarikku untuk mundur, dan aku tahu itu tangan Yesung hyung. Kubiarkan orang tuaku mendekati Leeteuk untuk mengucapkan perpisahan.

Semua terasa hening, semua terasa lama dan panjang. Seperti ada yang tak tampak yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di ruang ini, yang siap untuk menarik ia yang kamu sayang. Dan kamu akan mengerti, tidak ada kekuatan yang mampu menahannya. Seperti apa yang telah di gariskan, darimana sebuah hal berasal, maka kesanalah ia akan kembali. Ke tempat yang akan kau jamah suatu saat nanti, yang kau sendiri tidak mengerti kapan kau datangi.

Aku bergetar dalam pelukan leeteuk hyung sambil menyaksikan orang tuaku mencium leeteuk hyung. Sekali ini, aku tidak merasa iri dengannya. Aku benci keheningan ini, seperti ada lagu dengan nada minor yang terlalu menyayat hati dan menggiring paksa air mata ini terus mengalir.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Aku tidak tahu itu alat apa, yang aku tahu, ketika suaranya berbunyi seperti itu, dan ketika garis zigzagnya berubah menjadi garis lurus mendatar, itu artinya, artinya, mulai besok, atau detik ini, aku tidak akan lagi menemukannya lagi, mendengar suaranya dan merasakan kasih sayangnya

_Dia tak lagi ada di hidupku_

_Di sisiku_

_Di dunia yang sama denganku_.

Doa bodoh yang pernah ku minta padaNYA kini telah terkabul.

Semua tiba-tiba saja berjalan lambat, bagai alunan musik klasik yang seolah tak berujung, semua tiba-tiba saja tak lagi bersuara, dunia ini seperti kosong, atau hati ini yang kosong ?

Aku meringkuk di tempatku. Semua tampak sibuk berlalu lalang. Aku masih bisa mengetahui ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi selain itu, aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan lainnya. Aku tidak ingin menerimanya. Tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Dia pergi dan aku kehilangan. Tidak, tidak sesederhana itu. Dia pergi dan aku menyesal, sangat amat menyesal, tiba-tiba saja, jika selama ini berulang kali aku selalu memintanya untuk tidak ada disini, maka kali ini, meski baru sekali, tapi dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku benar-benar berharap, ia ada disini, di sisiku, disini, di tempat yang sama denganku.

Permintaanku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri saat ini. Membenci tentang segala permintaan laknat yang pernah ku ucapkan berkali-kali, membenci mengapa Tuhan menjabahnya, membenci kenapa aku baru bisa membenci perkataan itu saat ini. Bukan kemarin, bukan beberapa hari yang lalu, mengapa harus saat ini. Di saat sebuah selubung tipis, telah memisahkan kami, di saat jari jemariku kecilku tak dapat lagi menyentuhnya meski aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya, di saat sejuta kalimat sayang siap aku sampaikan padanya dan ia takkan membalasnya.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, meski rasanya mata ini tidak lagi fokus, karena air mata yang tak dapat ku hentikan, dan memang tak mau ku hentikan. semua bibiku menenangkan eomma yang masih menangis seperti aku, sementara appa tegar mengurus segala hal yang harus di urus, teman-teman hyungku juga datang dan aku baru tahu ia ternyata memiliki banyak teman, bahkan dari desas-desus yang ku dengar teman-teman kampusnya ada disini.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya sendiri, dan terasing.

Apa mereka pikir aku tidak sedih ? aku tidak meratapi kepergiaannya ? apa ini ganjaran atas segala sikapku selama ini yang tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya ada ?Aku jadi ingat. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika kakekku meninggal, semua orang juga sibuk seperti ini. Semua orang juga tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. Tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk hyung, ia memilih duduk di sebelahku, meski aku selalu menampik tangannya ketika ia hanya ingin sekedar menyeka air mataku. Dan kini, DIA yang pergi, tak ada lagi yang mau susah-susah duduk di sebelahku. Tak ada.

"Kyu,,,,,,"

Aku menoleh, terlihat Yesung hyung tersenyum tipis ke arahku, ia juga tampak letih dan tentunya sama kehilangannya sepertiku. Di banding dengan aku yang adiknya, aku yakin, dia jauh lebih tahu segala hal tentang Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne hyung" jawabku lirih, berusaha tersenyum, berusaha menyamarkan segala tangis, meski tampaknya sia-sia.

"Ini.." ia duduk di sebelahku, dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kue di pangkuanku, aku sangat mengenalnya, itu cake kesukaanku. Kotak itu tampak rusak di beberapa bagian sudutnya, dan aku tidak bisa meraba apa artinya memberiku kue di tengah malam di saat suasana perkabungan seperti ini.

"Bukalah" perintahnya. Dan aku patuh, ku buka kotak itu pelan, dapat ku temukan cake di dalamnya, meski bagian pinggirnya hancur, namun cake itu masih sangat terlihat layak di makan. Di atas kue itu tertulis sebuah ucapan _"Selamat ulang tahun dongsaeng hyung tercinta. Berbahagialah selalu dalam hidupmu"_

"Ini apa?"

"Ini dari Leeteuk"

Aku mengernyit, jika ini sebuah lelucon maka sama sekali tidak ada bagian yang lucu. Aku memandang Yesung hyung bingung. "Tapiiiiiiii"

" sebelum kecelakaan, Leeteuk sengaja beli ini untukmu, bahkan.." Yesung hyung menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. "Bahkan..waktu warga berusaha mengeluarkan dia dari mobilnya, katanya tangan kiri dia masih tetap dalam posisi di atas kotak kue ini, menjaga kotak kue ini.."

"Cukup" pintaku, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Dengan tangan, aku mengambil sebagian kecil cake itu, memakannya, dan terus memakannya, karena tanpa siapapun mengerti, rasa sesak diikuti berkarung-karung rasa bersalah, menghimpitku tanpa ampun.

Aku memakannya, sambil menangis, terus memakan dan terus menangis. Dan kamu tahu, bukan rasa manis atau malah asin yang terasa di lidahku saat ini. Sama sekali bukan.

Ini cake terpahit yang pernah ku makan.

"Leeteukkkkkkkk hyungggggggg" desahku, mulai meracau tanpa kendali. Yesung hyungpun memelukku dan tangisku kembali kencang. Meski aku tahu, bahkan jika aku menangis hingga air mataku habis, semua tetaplah telah terjadi, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, tidak bisa ku tuntut untuk kembali. Maka biarkanlah aku terbenam dalam segala rasa ini. Rasa pahit ini.

Aku yang paling tidak dekat dengannya, namun aku yang menangis paling kencang ketika kepergiannya. Pemakaman sudah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sedang ada doa di rumahku saat ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berenergi untuk mengikutinya. Tentu saja doaku akan selalu terlantun untuknya, tapi biarlah doa itu menjadi suatu jembatan pribadi antara aku dan dia. Doa khusus untuk hyungku tersayang.

Pelan-pelan, untuk pertama kalinya, setelah entah berapa tahun ini, detik ini, aku berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Aku duduk di atas kasurnya, ku ambil bantalnya dan ku peluk. Aku memperhatikan kamarnya, tampak bersih, tampak rapi.

Tenggorokanku tercekat, ketika sebuah benda kuning terasa menyilaukan mataku, seolah memanggilku untuk mendekat dan melihatnya. Dan aku tertawa lirih, ketika ku sadari itu adalah sebuah piala yang Leeteuk hyung dapatkan waktu menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya, berapa lama aku melupakan itu, berapa lama aku melupakan bahwa hyungku adalah pemain basket yang hebat.

Semakin aku melihat benda-benda di kamar ini rasanya aku semakin mengecil, aku semakin merasa sangsi, benarkah aku adik dari seorang Park Jungsoo. Karena begitu banyak hal yang baru ku sadari tidak kuketahui tentangnya. Aku baru sadar, bahwa aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya, apa benda favouritenya, tim mana yang menjadi jagonya, dan bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini.

Pernahkah ia membenciku ? Karena rasanya lebih pantas jika hal itu ia yang melakukannya padaku ketimbang aku padanya. Aku beringsut dari tempatku sekarang, menuju sudut kamarnya, tempat gitar kesayangannya ada. Aku terduduk lemas di lantai, tanganku memetik senar-senar itu tak beraturan. Aku jadi ingat ketika ia bak pahlawan menyelamatkanku dalam penampilan perdanaku di depan umum beberapa bulan lalu. Ia memang selalu ada dan aku selalu menolak kehadirannya.

"Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ratapku ketika tak kunjung kutemukan suara itu meski dalam hatiku. Tak ada ikatan batinkah aku dengannya ? tak bisakah aku tetap merasa hadirnya meski ia tak lagi di sini ?

"Kyu"

"Yesung hyung. Katakan pada Teukie hyung kalau aku merindukannya, aku ingin bernyanyi lagi bersamanya"aku merajuk, merajuk seperti anak kecil, memohon kepada Yesung hyung yang kini memelukku. pelukan yang terasa hangat, namun tetap saja tak mampu meredakan segala nyeri di hatiku.

"Jangan seperti ini Kyu. Kamu harus ikhlas, agar dia tenang di sana" bisiknya lembut.

Aku hanya diam, tak mampu lagi menangis, tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Aku melirik pada kotak kardus yang tadi sepertinya Yesung hyung bawa kemari. Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu apa ?" tunjukku pada kotak tersebut. Yesung hyung tersenyum, dan menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan kami.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Leeteuk membeli gitar untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi dia bilang kau mungkin tak mau menerima pemberiannya jadi dia ingin menyuruhku mengakui hadiah ini darimu. Dia ingin melihatmu memainkan gitar ini"

"Jika itu memang pemberiannya, aku akan coba mempelajarinya. Hyung, bisa kau ceritakan semua hal yang kau tahu tentang hyungku yang tidak ku ketahui?"

"Dia sangat menyayangimu Kyu" ujarnya, hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ceritakan semuanya hyung"

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, kamu enggak pernah tahu itu kan ?" aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya yang simpel namun terasa menohok tersebut, dan kemudian yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengangguk kecil.

"Dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa kau sangat antipatinya padanya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa kau bahkan tidak mau untuk dia sentuh, di depanmu, dia memang selalu terlihat seperti itu, cenderung slengean dan cuek, tapi di balik semua itu, dia selalu berusaha agar selalu bisa untuk dekat sama kamu"

Aku hanya diam, diam sambil medengarkan cerita Yesung hyung

"Kalau menurutmu dia bukan hyung yang bisa dibanggakan, kamu salah, sebagai sahabatnya, bagiku dia itu sahabat terbaik, orang paling setia kawan yang pernah kutemui. Mungkin dia memang memang tidak pintar dan nakal, tapi kesetia kawanannya, belum ada yang nandingin. Kau lihat khan di pemakaman, banyak teman-temannya yang datang, banyak yang kehilangan dia, kamu harusnya bangga punya kakak yang punya banyak teman di manapun dia ada"

"Cuma kau yang sering ke sini" selaku pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah mengajak teman yang lain kemari. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan yang baik. Dan kalau kamu dengar dia hampir di keluarkan waktu SMA karena tawuran, kamu tahu, saat itu dia membela kami, Aku masih ingat ada dua puluh orang termasuk aku yang terlibat tawuran itu, tapi cuma dia yang berani datang ke guru untuk mengakui kesalahannya, dan hebatnya lagi dia tidak sekalipun menyebut salah satu nama dari kami. Saat itu aku merasa malu sama dia, dan sekaligus merasa kalau dia bodoh, tapi memang itulah dia, Leeteuk akan selalu melakukan apa saja buat teman-temannya, dan kamu Kyu"

"Aku ?"

"Iya. Kamu tahu, kenapa kemarin Leeteuk bisa tiba-tiba datang ke sini untuk membantumu, itu semua karena tweet kamu di twitter"

Aku tertegun, Yesung hyung benar, saat itu aku memang berkali-kali melontarkan kekesalanku atas segala prakarya yang harus ku selesaikan malam itu juga. Dan mengenai tiramitsu itu, aku ingat, tepat setelah ponselku di kembalikan, aku sempat mengecek akun twitterku dulu dan memposting sebuah tweet baru..

'_berharap di ulang tahunku, eomma membuat tiramitsu seperti tahun lalu'_

Aku merasa limbung sejenak, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. aku seperti pembunuh yang tidak membunuh. Aku merasa bersalah, atas semuanya, meski aku juga tidak ingin di salahkan, terlalu rumit dan menyesalinya hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka. Meski tetap saja penyesalan itu bergerak merayap dan mencekikku erat.

_Dua tahun kemudian._

Ini bukan hari yang istimewa, karena sesuatu yang istimewa selalu identik dengan kebahagiaan bukan ? tapi meski tidak istimewa, ini adalah hari yang akan selalu dan selalu aku ingat dalam hidupku, melebihi hari ulang tahunku sendiri, melebihi semuanya.

Ini hari ulang tahunku dan hari perginya malaikat tanpa sayap itu ke surga. Ya, dua tahun sudah ia menempati rumah barunya yang damai, damai karena pastinya tidak ada malaikat yang membenci dia seperti aku. Tapi bagiku, eomma, appa dan Yesung hyung, ini adalah dua tahun yang sangat panjang. Hari-hari seperti tidak lagi terdiri dari dua puluh empat jam, namun lebih, semua benar-benar terasa berat. Kidung-kidung kesedihan masih nampak di setiap sudut rumah ini, meski perlahan kami semua mencoba mengisinya dengan tawa.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, aku lebih dulu berangkat ke makam, aku ingin lebih lama disana. Meski hampir setiap bulan aku tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjunginya.

Aku bersimpuh, dan mulai melantunkan doa, seperti biasa, titik-titik air mata mengalir, aku masih bisa belum berhenti menangis jika harus mengingat tentangnya. Agak buruk, namun apalah daya, aku memang belum bisa mencapai titik ketegaran itu.

Terlalu banyak penyesalan, itu yang aku rasakan, hingga detik ini. Seperti alasan kenapa orang tuaku lebih memperhatikan Leeteuk hyung ketimbang aku, karena bagi mereka Leeteuk hyung yang pergaulannya luas, lebih harus di pantau daripada aku yang memang lebih mengenal batas-batas aman. Atau, dugaanku selama ini bahwa tidak ada hal baik yang Leeteuk hyung lakukan selama di SMA, ternyata semua itu benar-benar salah, berita meninggalnya hyungku, membuatku tahu bahwa ternyata dulu dia sangat loyal terhadap para penjaga kantin, satpam sekolah, bahkan pesuruh sekolah, mereka menceritakan bagaimana baiknya dan sopannya kelakuan hyungku pada mereka.

Ya, penyesalan, kata yang susah terdefinisi, tapi aku rasa setiap manusia pernah mengalaminya, sekalipun manusia itu selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung, tak terasa sudah dua kali ulang tahun yang kulewati tanpa kau di hidupku" ujarku sambil meraba nisannya.

"Hyung. Apa kau kesepian? tunggulah aku. Jika waktuku tiba, aku akan menemuimu dan berjanji akan menjadi adik yang terbaik yang pernah kau miliki"

"Hyung. Aku ingat kau selalu menceritakan tentang menyenangkannya menjadi mahasiswa. meskipun aku selalu tak menggublis ceritamu. Sekarang aku sudah kuliah dan kau benar, menjadi mahasiswa sangat menyenangkan"

"Hyung" aku mengeluarkan sebuah amlop dengan gambar malaikat kecil di bagian depannya. "Ini aku titip disini, biar malaikat-malaikat kecil ini bawa untukmu di surga.. Hyung baca ya, ini memang cuma hadiah kecil dariku..tapi ini aku buat dengan sepenuh hati, dan berharap kau percaya, kalau aku juga sangat menyayangimu"

Aku menyandarkan amplop itu tepat di nisannya. Membiarkannya di situ, aku tahu, dia pasti akan mengerti, bukankah ia selalu mengerti tentang aku ?

Kehilangannya membuat aku rapuh, padahal kehadirannya tidak pernah aku hiraukan. Itu sebabnya, saat ini, aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga semuanya, menyayangi semuanya selama semuanya masih ada dalam jangkauanku.

Dan untuk kamu, berjanjilah juga sepertiku, aku berani bersumpah, kehilangan dan penyesalan adalah kombinasi kesakitan yang tak berujung, butuh waktu lama untuk mengobatinya. Sangat lama.

Untuk hyungku yang terhebat

_Sec_malaikat turun bergandeng tangan, menembus langit demi langit bumi

Tangan halus nya merangkulmu, menjemputmu

_Sercah cahaya matahari lembut menyapa jendela kamar ku pagi ini_

_Membuka kelopak mataku yang terpejam_

_Ada yang berbeda pagi ini, ada satu suara yang tak ku dengar_

_Tak ada satu pun tawa yang pecah_

_Kemarin, ribuan _Kepakan sayapnya semakin membawamu kedalam damai

_Tetapi aku tak bisa melihat damai itu_

_Aku hanya bisa mengusap wajah dinginmu, menggenggam tangan kaku mu._

_Tangisku tak akan pernah lagi kau dengar_

_Tuhan, jutaan nyawa yang kau pelihara, jutaan nyawa yang kau kasihi_

_Tetapi mengapa harus hyungku yang kau peluk_

_Tuhan, kini aku sendiri_

_Apakah ini jawaban do'aku Tuhan ?_

_Mengapa kau jabah do'a ku ini Tuhan ?_

_Rasanya baru kemarin dirimu pergi_

_Tetapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu_

_Bisakah engkau kembali ?_

_Air mata kami masih jatuh hingga hari ini_

_Sungguh berbeda dengan tangis yang biasanya_

_Aku memang membencimu_

_Tetapi tidak dengan hatiku_

_Karena walau bagaimanapun, kau bagian dariku_

_Kau yang berdo'a pada Tuhan agar aku lahir_

_Kau yang meminta pada eomma dan appa agar aku ada_

_Kau yang melindungiku saat aku rapuh_

_Kau yang mengajakku mengenal dunia_

_Berjalan bersama dengan kaki kecil kita_

_Berlari bersama dengan kaki kecil kita_

_Dulu…_

_Hyung…_

_Aku menyayangimu_

_Aku tidak membencimu _

_Tapi percuma, kau tak akan pernah membalas kata kataku lagi_

_Hyung, aku merasa berdosa _

_Mianhae_

_Kini aku baru mengerti _

_Hanya waktu yang bisa mengartikan apa itu cinta, apapun cinta itu_

_Tenanglah di sana _

_Do'a baikku selalu bersamamu_

_Berbuat baiklah di rumah Tuhan _

Evil Dongsaeng, Kyuhyun


End file.
